


Surprise Of A Lifetime

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gift, surprise, y'all better stay tune tomorrow cause you're gonna be in for a long ride; LIERALLY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Riko had a birthday surprise waiting for Yoshiko.





	Surprise Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow shall be the day all hell is UNLEASHED, LITTLE DEMONS. Stalk me on Tumblr for the surprise! Yuki Shonada, remember stalk me all you want.

This moment couldn’t get any better. Peering keenly at the display, Riko sighed. Staring at the extravagant item wasn’t going to do anything. Groaning, Riko walked away from the shop, checking the time on her watch.

Great.

Riko had wasted half an hour surveying through the shops and she still had no idea what to get for Yoshiko’s birthday. Gods, she was so tired. Thinking about Yoshiko’s smiling face was the only thing egging her on. Heading to the outskirts of Akihabara, Riko’s eyes caught a glittering light catching her by surprise and turned to inspect it. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to the display window.

That was it! Riko could give Yoshiko ‘that’ for her birthday!

With newfound resolve Riko strolled into the shop, purchasing the item in hand, and promptly walked out. The bag slumped over her shoulders as she giggled under her breath. Riko lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light gleaming down her form, smirking brightly.

Yoshiko was in for a surprise, tomorrow. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you wait until tomorrow, LITTLE DEMONS??? I know y'll can't!!!!!!! Actually I changed my mind, don't stalk me. But I would love it if you send a heart warming ask!


End file.
